Forgiveness? I think not!
by Icehockeychic4
Summary: "Well, hello there again Chell, it's a pleasure to see you after so long. I, uh, you're looking great you know that? I'm sorry, should have said that first, shouldn't I?"


**Well, I finally got around to making a Portal 2 fic! So proud of myself! Now on to TF2, then back to my Star Wars: The Clone Wars fics that are way overdue for an update. Happy Monday!**

**~Arctic**

He couldn't remember everything, only flashes of what had happened; but one thing he did remember clearly was his...hatred for her. The girl who had helped him defeat GLaDOS, only for him to betray her moments later. He remembered blowing something up, then space.  
>He had killed her. Hadn't he? If he blew up what he thought he did, she would surely be dead. But then, how was he here, in space? GLaDOS couldn't pull that off by herself. So she lived? It was a debate he was still with himself for the unknown amount of time he had been in 'SPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAACE!' as the space core happily chirped every time he whirled around Wheatley.<p>

"Yes. I know we're in space, mate." Wheatley muttered slightly irritated.  
>"We're in space." He told Wheatley firmly.<br>"...I'm not even going to try anymore." He muttered, making the equivalent of a human sigh, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Chell, for betraying you."

Chell sat atop the companion cube, tired from walking and carrying the damn thing around. She didn't even know why she continued to carry it. Maybe it was because it was the only remnant besides her clothing of the life she had before GLaDOS had let her go. Maybe because the thing had a heart on it and she, secretly, thought it was cute. Whatever reason, the thing seemed much lighter when she had had her portal gun. Even through all she had been through she was happy to be out of that cursed place, though she felt sorry for the next subject GLaDOS would use for her, no, Aperture Sciences' crazy experiments. She hadn't found anything yet but endless grain fields, where were all the people? This wasn't what she imagined life on the outside to be like! She had thought there would be...people. Ones like her, but that hadn't been through what she had. Nice people that would give her shelter...and something to eat and drink.

"Another death. How sad." GLaDOS murmured sarcastically, "Fifth one today. They really are getting worse." Even Atlas and P-body had gotten boring, they went through each level so quickly, so...machine like that there was no thrill in it. She knew they would pass, they knew they would pass. Humans, on the other hand, were more exciting, or they used to be.  
>Now all of them were failing by level two, how disappointing.<br>Maybe it was time to get Chell back; whether she wanted to come or not. And hey, while she was at it, she might as well take revenge on Wheatley, the little idiot. It wouldn't be hard to find him in space, he had a tracking chip on him. It would all come together soon enough.  
>"I have a job for you two. You can call it a test if you like, but I need you to get someone for me. A human, named Chell. You know, the fat organic I saved."<br>Atlas and P-Body high-fived, moving into their separate elevators to be rebuilt and sent up to the surface.  
>"Now, about that moron..."<p>

Chell heaved a silent sigh of relief, she had found a stream, that was good, she was so thirsty she didn't think she could have gone much further or lived much longer. These experiences were mostly new to her. The heat the sun gave off, and this feeling of something invisible spraying on her, something that lifted her dark hair and cooled her off, those two were the biggest shocks to her system. She had tried looking at the yellow orb in the sky, but it hurt her eyes, and after a bit she looked away, giving up on getting a good look of it.  
>She felt the cool liquid run through her fingers and a hint of a smile on her lips, while wondering idly what kind of machine made it run, they sure hid the technology well. It was a welcome change, and she enjoyed laying on her back beside the stream, letting her eyes close and her body relax for once.<p>

Wheatley noticed a small blip, a small flicker of light coming from Earth, "Guess they blew something up..." He muttered to himself, spinning away slowly from the light, which was growing steadily larger.  
>"Space?" The space core asked, orbited happily around Wheatley.<br>"Yes. We're in space."  
>"We're in space. SPPPPAAAAAAACCCCCEEE! Ba ba ba, SPPPPPAAAAAAACCCCCEEEEE!"<br>The blip grew bigger,  
>"Kill me now. Someone. Please."<br>"Not just yet. We still have some testing to be done." GLaDOS' voice came from a small rocket like contraption.  
>"G-g-gLaDOS? I-is that you?"<br>"Who else would it be you moron?" Came the snarky reply.  
>"I am NOT a MORON!" He raged, wiggling his small sphere body into flipping around. The rocket attached itself to the back of Wheatleys' core, "W-wait, where are we going?"<br>"Back home. To Aperture."  
>"W-why?"<br>"Like I said. We have many tests to finish."

There was no warning as Chell was grabbed by two sets of smooth robotic hands, each one grabbing an arm and hauling her up. She couldn't even scream for help, the concept of using her vocal cords was unknown to her, her mouth just opened in an instinctual, but silent, cry. Her legs flailed, kicking at the two robots; it didn't faze them, it only made them grip her tighter. It wasn't fair, GLaDOS had told her, swore, that she would let her go! She had carried her stupid potato form around the underbelly of Aperture, and this was the thanks she got for returning her to power? She honestly would have let Wheatley kill her if she had known that GLaDOS would betray her like this.  
>It wasn't worth fighting, so she let them drag her back, her inner fire was gone, her trust destroyed, and her pride for supposedly saving herself from that monster of a machine ripped in half, thrown on the ground and stomped on. The only real indicator of her presence was the companion cube; seemingly the only thing in her life that hadn't betrayed her so far.<p>

Wheatley cried out as he was dropped into a testing room, rolling onto his side his optic spun around frantically, trying to figure out what was going on. If She had wanted to kill him, She could have done it ages ago, but no, in fact, she had cleaned him up. Even replaced damaged parts within him. It puzzled him, and he would have thought more about why, if he wasn't so paralyzed with fear, "What are you doing? Aren't you going to bloody kill me?" He demanded, with a ferocity he didn't know he possessed.  
>"No. First I want to you to see an old friend of yours." GLaDOS replied, her voice coming from hidden speakers.<br>"Friend...?" The doors opened and Chell was thrown unceremoniously into the room, she lay face first on the floor. She slowly turned onto her side, facing away from him.  
>"Welcome back Chell, ready to meet an old acquaintance of yours?" Chell turned on her other side, and froze, glaring daggers at Wheatley.<br>"Well, hello there again Chell, it's a pleasure to see you after so long. I, uh, you're looking great you know that? I'm sorry, should have said that first, shouldn't I?"

~!~

~!~

~!~

Chell stood up slowly, still glaring at the white sphere, she picked him up, and dropped him. Wheatley cried out in fear as he hit the ground, and rolled a few feet away. Chell went to repeat the action, as close to a slap as she could get on him.  
>"I know I made you angry, and that I shouldn't have, but lets get past our differences and work together." Chell didn't respond, simply dropping him again, but instead of him falling to the ground with a satisfying 'Thud' Atlas grabbed him. Chell crossed her arms, and leaned to one side, the posterchild for 'Angry Female'. Atlas ignored her, and turned leaving the room, still carrying Wheatley.<br>Chell stood there, looking around at the room, another test chamber, but why had GLaDOS saved Wheatley? And why was she in this chamber without her portal gun? Did GLaDOS honestly expect her to complete this task without it? At least she had her longfall boots still on...

"Hey, mate, where are you taking me?" Wheatley asked Atlas, who didn't respond, and just placed Wheatley in the elevator created for himself. Wheatley would have the same body as Atlas did, seeing as they were almost the exact same schematics wise.  
>Wheatley felt things attack to him, looking down his optic widened slightly. He had legs, and arms, not human, but mechanical versions, "Bloody hell?"<p>

"It's no use. This place is sealed up tight." GLaDOS montoned to Chell, who had spent the past half hour trying to get free of the room. Until now GLaDOS had been slightly amused watching the female scurry around and try to find a way out of the room, but her surprise was done, and it was now time for the testing to begin.

The doors to the room Chell was trapped in opened, and a white robot came stumbling in, almost tripping, but managing to catch his balance last second.  
>"Bloody hell." He muttered, his blue optic looking around, it took a moment to realize where he was, but when he saw Chell, he definently knew then, "Hello Chell, lovely seeing you...again. As always you look t-, er, beautiful if I do say so myself." Her expression had turned from determined to pissed off in exactly one millisecond, lucky for Wheatley she was mute, or else she would have given him a gargantuan piece of her mind.<br>"No time for fighting. Let the testing begin." A piece of the floor opened up, and a white ceramic table holding two portal guns rose up to Chells' shoulder level. She bounded over, grabbed her gun, grimaced at Wheatley, and made her way to the other side of the room where a door sat wide open. Wheatley followed her example, and picked up his own gun, before scurrying along after her. There was only one elevator waiting, and Chell guessed that it meant she would go down then Wheatley would get to go on it after she got off of it at the next level.  
>That was not the case.<br>Chell impatiently tapped her long fall booted foot against the floor of the elevator, putting two-and-two together as Wheatley made his way into her vision. He entered, leaving Chell pressed awkwardly against a hand rail, as he muttered, "Sorry" and "I really don't mean to be a bother" repeatedly, the whole way down.  
>She just rolled her eyes, and shoved past him as the elevator door opened.<br>It was a simple test, almost demeaning in how much it was. Press the button, get a cube, place it on the big button on the floor. If she had been in any shape or form lazy, she would have let Wheatley do it, but she was ready to be rid of him. To kill GLaDOS FOR THE THIRD TIME, and then kill Wheatley. At least she had her prioities straight.  
>She smacked the button that would release the cube angrily, and one fell, bouncing a few inches then settling a few feet in front of her. She used to her portal gun to levitate it to where she dropped it on the button, the door opened as a yellow check mark appeared beside it. She hurried past Wheatley, who had been standing there watching her the whole time. He followed her quickly, boarding the elevator and apologizing to her rapidly as they descended.<br>She ignored him and just made her way into the next room, but...it was the same. Completely and totally the same. How was that possible? The had _ descended _ They had gone away from that platform! Maybe...maybe GLaDOS was just messing with her, trying to make her feel like she was crazy. She pressed the button, and walked over to the fallen cube. She picked it up, placed it on the button and walked through the open door, she could hear Wheatley behind her, his heavy robotic footsteps making the floor around him vibrate slightly.  
>The elevator descended once again, and Chell entered the new test chamber.<p>

Except it was the same.

Again.

She was ready to throw her hands in the air and scream, "What the fuck is going on here?" But she didn't, she hid her annoyance, the only sign of it was a slight twitch in her left arm as she brushed her hair back out of her face with it.  
>You know what? Fuck it. Let Wheatley do this. Though it wasn't psyically demanding, she was already tired of this.<br>She pointed to him, then to the button, silently saying, _ You get your butt moving and do this. _  
>Wheatley stood there for a second, trying to comprehend what she meant, then, as she got closer to the button, and mimicked pressing it, did he realize. She wanted him to complete the test!<br>"Uh..I'll try luv, I don't think I'll do very good at it though, never really did this sort of thing in my life." He rambled as he pressed the button and made his way to the cube, he tried to lift it with his hands, but found it was too heavy for even his robotic arms. A swift smack to the back of his processor told him that this was not acceptable. He glanced at her with his blue optic and she pointed to a button on her gun, and pressed it, then lifted the box, she let it fall as she clicked the button again. Wheatley understood, and followed her example, carrying it to the button and letting it drop down onto it. The door opened and they headed into the elevator, if Wheatley had been human he would have been grinning; he had completed a test. A test that GlaDOS had said he was too much of a moron to accomplish, sure Chell had helped him...but only a tiny bit, it didn't count. For all intents and purposes he had done it himself. The elevator stopped and they got off, well, more like she shoved him out of the elevator then followed behind. This one looked different. Like, deadly different.  
>Acid pit, deep alligator filled water, and turrets sat waiting for them to enter and to slip up.<br>"This uh...this does not look good, eh luv?" Wheatley muttered.

**Btw, I update much more often on my deviantart page, I think the link is on my page thingy if you want to get more updates, but they aren't as long. **

**Internet cookie for anyone who reviews! XD  
><strong>


End file.
